In most countries across the world, designated 3-digit numbers exist to place calls for emergency assistance. These calls for requesting emergency assistance are normally made via analog communication channels such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) since most emergency service providers such as emergency dispatch centers (EDC) or public-safety access points (PSAP) are generally suited to only receive analog landline based calls. However, a vast number of calls requesting emergency assistance now originate from mobile communication devices such as, for example, mobile phones that are capable of communicating via data communication channels (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP)-based communication sessions). Despite the convenience of mobile communication devices, emergency service providers have been unable to leverage these capabilities to provide enhanced emergency communications in responding to emergency requests for assistance.